CreepyPasta- Queen Of Death
No meio de uma noite fria e nevosa uma garota de apenas dez anos encarava o quintal coberto por neve em seu jardim, maravilhada com a cena. Estava tão entretida que não percebeu a porta ser aberta bruscamente e três pessoas entrarem no mesmo. Annebeth se virou para eles, sentindo o sorriso sumir por completo de seu pequeno rosto. Encarou demoradamente o irmão dois anos mais velho, que sorriu friamente em sua direção. Seu pai a agarrou bruscamente pelo braço, fazendo a pequena guinchar de dor e olhar assustada para ele, que mostrava seu caderno de rascunhos de trabalho todo pintado e com adesivos femininos em todo lugar. Anne soube que era obra do irmão só para vê-la apanhar novamente por coisas que o mesmo fazia e jogava a culpa nela. - Pai... - foi a única coisa que pôde sussurrar antes de ver o mesmo retirar seu cinto de couro da cintura e encarar com nojo a garota em sua frente. - Cale a boca criatura imunda! ... Agora, com dezessete anos, Annebeth Lavitroy respirou fundo e se sentou no imenso sofá de seu quarto. Estava tão frio que Annebeth podia ver sua própria respiração no ar, o que a assustou. Desde quando a temperatura tinha caído tanto em uma hora? E por que estava tão frio... mesmo sendo verão? Suspirou, observando a televisão que chiava e fazia barulhos estranhos, só parando quando a garota desligava o aparelho ou o quebrava. Tremeu de medo só de pensar que os eletrônicos ficaram assim um dia depois que se mudou com sua família para uma casa velha ao lado de uma floresta. - Olha só quem está aqui... Anne se virou bruscamente para trás, vendo seu tão odiado irmão mais velho. Marcos. Será que em nenhuma noite ele deixaria Annebeth em paz?! A garota estava farta. Farta de ter que aguentar ele lhe provocando, lhe usando e a culpando por todas as coisas que ele fazia de errado. E seus pais não acreditavam nela, afinal, quem acreditaria em uma garota com Esquizofrenia? - Vai me ignorar Anne? - sussurrou caminhando lentamente em sua direção, fazendo a garota andar para trás em medo, pois ela sabia o que estava para acontecer. - POR QUE ESTÁ CORRENDO SUA COVARDE? - E-eu... - murmurou, mas parou no início da frase ao ver o sombrio e malicioso olhar de seu irmão. - Eu não te dei o direito de falar. - disse friamente, agarrando os pulsos da garota com força e a jogando no chão duro. Ela soluçou - Por que está chorando Anne? Eu nem comecei a brincar com você... Annebeth abraçou suas pernas, unindo seu tronco nas mesmas e começando a chorar de imediato. Sabia que seria estuprada novamente se não fizesse nada. Mas por mais que negasse, sentia medo de seu irmão. Ele não foi o mesmo desde que Anne perdeu sua irmã gêmea em um acidente recente. - P-por f-favor... me deixe em paz! Marcos negou lentamente e com uma feição assustadora, a fazendo chorar ainda mais de puro pânico e medo. - Espero que não tente me morder dessa vez, ou eu vou arrancar seus dentes. Combinado? - balbuciou retirando sua camiseta. Sorriu psicótico de lado ao ver a reação de pânico da garota. -Agora cale a boca e me dê prazer, sua vadia! ... Anne estava morta. Morta por dentro. Morta por fora. Quando aquele pesadelo iria acabar? Quando ela poderia finalmente sorrir verdadeiramente? Abraçou suas pernas e chorou. Chorou por ser a vergonha da família. Por ser o brinquedo de seu irmão. E por sua irmã gêmea, Annabeth, que nesse exato momento estava embaixo da terra. Por sua culpa tinha perdido a irmã, um pedaço de sua alma e de seu coração. Ela só devia ter apagado aquele fogo na cômoda. Mas não o fez. O deixou lá achando que as chamas se apagariam sozinhas, e quando foi ver... toda a sua antiga casa pegava fogo. E Annabeth estava dormindo, portanto, não pôde fugir. Um grito de dor e desespero escapou pela sua boca, ecoanco por toda a casa vazia e escura, ecoando várias e várias vezes. Afundou sua cabeça ainda mais no seu joelho, berrando e chorando desesperadamente. Necessitava de um abraço. Mas sabia que ninguém poderia ajudá-la, afinal, não gostavam dela. Anne se sentia sufocada, como se se afogasse em suas próprias lágrimas frias que não paravam de trilhar vários caminhos diferentes por sua bochecha. Esfregou os olhos tentando fazer sua visão parar de se embaçar, sem muito sucesso. Todos os pelos no seu corpo se arrepiaram, e Anne se sentiu observada. Do nada, todas as luzes da pequena casa se apagaram e os eletrônicos começaram a dar interferência, fazendo a garota se assustar. Se levantou meio cambaleante e olhou ao redor, não vendo nada além da escuridão, mas ela sabia. Sabia que tinha outra presença com ela naquela casa, pois sentia. - T-tem alguém aí? - indagou mordendo os lábios para ver se paravam de tremer. - Oi...? Ouviu um estrondo alto perto dela, e sem esperar mais nada, correu até o banheiro de seu quarto e trancou a porta. Tremia loucamente, tanto, que pensava que estava tendo um espasmo. Queria berrar aos quatro ventos que estava tendo uma alucinação, mas ela sabia no fundo que não era isso que estava acontecendo. Os barulhos continuavam a todo instante, como se alguém quebrasse seus móveis ou os jogasse para vários lugares diferentes. Marcos havia ido se encontrar com sua namorada, então não podia ser ele. Seus pais estavam trabalhando e só voltavam de manhã. E Annabeth estava morta. Anne mordeu o lábio com muita violência ao notar que tudo havia ficado silencioso. Levou uma das mãos ao nariz para conter a respiração acelerada, e rezou. Quando não ouviu mais nenhum barulho, sorriu aliviada. Começou a ouvir leves passos, sentindo todo o seu corpo se arrepiar e a adrenalina a possuir por completo, a deixando levemente tonta. Berrou em pânico quando a porta foi quebrada violentamente e ela chocou as costas com força no piso frio e escorregadio do banheiro. Olhou para o batente da porta, vendo com a pouca luz da lua uma pessoa. Ou melhor, uma criatura. Tinha aparência humanóide, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia um cachorro gigante com os membros distorcidos assustadoramente e o ser cheirava a carniça. Torceu levemente o nariz para o lado e ficou rígida, vendo seus membros se distorcerem em uma forma esquisita, como se todos os ossos do seu corpo se quebrassem só com aquele movimento. Anne paralisou de medo, observando em puro pânico a criatura caminhar devagar em sua direção, com seus membros distorcidos se entortando enquanto ele andava se banhando em um sangue que estava coberto. Observou seus olhos frios e sem emoção a encarar por vários segundos, como se a avaliasse mentalmente. Enquanto ele a estudava, Anne começou a tremer novamente e escondeu seu rosto nos joelhos. Ficou rezando por minutos, até se arriscar a olhar para a porta. Ele não estava mais lá. E nesse exato segundo, a luz voltou. Cambaleante e tremendo, Anne se levantou e se apoiou na pia para não cair e provavelmente quebrar alguma coisa e apanhar de seus pais mais tarde. Levantou seus olhos para seu reflexo no espelho e se permitiu olhar seu rosto, o que ela não gostava, já que as pessoas a chamavam de aberração. Seus olhos completamente negros, incluindo a esclera, lhe lembravam a noite. Seus cabelos ondulados que caíam em cascata na sua cintura parecia sombras, e sua pele extremamente pálida fazia parecer que a garota era uma morta, e o que piorava tudo eram os roxos e as marcas de agressão que sofria constantemente da família. Respirando fundo, desviou os olhos do espelho e se limitou em andar lentamente até seu quarto, observando em horror todas as suas coisas e móveis espalhadas e quebradas por todo o lugar. Seus pais iriam lhe matar se vissem o estado deplorável do quarto. Estava tudo quebrado, nada havia se livrado. As roupas estavam rasgadas, os livros que eram o único refúgio de Anne estavam destruídos. E o quarto estava completamente horrível. Ouviu um pequeno estrondo no andar de cima da casa, e tremeu. Começou a ouvir algo pesado cair no chão, seguido por um ruído que parecia de alguém se alimentando. Sentiu um frio na espinha por isso. Em passos rápidos foi fechar a janela achando que era apenas o ventilador, porém chocou seus olhos em ponto específico da floresta e gelou, mas ao mesmo tempo se sentiu estranhamente calma e confortável. Era alto, devia ter uns cinco metros de altura e não tinha rosto, para sua surpresa. Seus membros se distorciam em tentáculos assustadoramente e ele vestia um terno negro. Começou a ouvir barulhos de estática muito altos em sua mente, e não aguentando tamanha dor, desmaiou. ... Anne abriu os olhos rapidamente, se deparando com três rostos a observando; Sua mãe, seu pai e seu irmão. Todos com feições de desprezo e ódio, fazendo a menina se encolher. Iria apanhar, pensou. - Que merda aconteceu aqui? - ingagou Marcos a fuzilando com o olhar. Anne engoliu em seco, ainda em estado de choque pelo que tinha visto. - E-eu...Tinha uma criatura humanóide aqui dentro... estava atrás de mim. E lá fora, um homen gigante de terno e sem rosto... Anne não pôde terminar, pois sentiu uma imensa dor no seu rosto e foi forçada a virar a cabeça para o lado, paralizando no meio do gemido de dor. Olhou com o canto do olho para seu pai que ainda tinha a mão levantada e vermelha, devido à força que havia aplicado no tapa. Sentiu as lágrimas geladas deslizarem pelo seu rosto pálido, sentindo um imenso bolo na garganta. Era frustrante e triste saber que sua família nunca iria acreditar nas coisas em que uma garota Esquizofrenica falava. - M-mãe... - NÃO ME CHAME DE MÃE! - berrou em ira, fazendo toda a casa ecoar com seu berro- SUA BASTARDA! EU ME ARREPENDO DE LHE TER COMO FILHA! QUANDO VAI SE TOCAR QUE TUDO ISSO NÃO É REAL? SUA DOENTE MENTAL! A cada palavra dita pela mulher, era como se Annebeth recebesse uma facada no coração. Aquelas palavras doíam imensamente, fazendo ela piscar atordoada e sentir mais tristeza se acumular em seu peito. - De agora em diante, você vai ficar trancada nesse quarto sem comer nem beber nada até segunda ordem. - disse seu pai a olhando com nojo - Criatura imunda. Anne arregalou os olhos, se levantando e correndo até eles, porém já tinham trancado a porta. Começou a socá-la e berrar com desespero, querendo sair daquele quarto o mais rápido possível. Quando percebeu que ninguém a tiraria de lá, se encolheu e chorou em desespero e tristeza. E foi no meio desse choro que ela se lembrou de duas palavras no meio daquele som de estática quando olhou para a criatura, que na hora passou despercebido por sua mente mas lhe atingiu tão rápido quanto um raio: "Sirva-me" Se levantou e enxugou as lágrimas, olhando para as mãos cortadas. Sentiu um imenso ódio se apossar do seu corpo, eliminando os resquícios de bondade nela. Como poderia chamar aquelas pessoas de família? E por que faziam aquilo com ela? Anne era mais que um brinquedo. Tinha uma vida, e iria a aproveitar da melhor maneira possível. Cerrou os punhos descontando sua raiva na parede com o olhar, logo substituindo o ódio por um sorriso doentio e frio. Já que era chamada diretamente de aberração, faria eles verem o verdadeiro monstro. Iria mostrar para eles o que era mecher com a morte. ... Já de noite, a garota apoiou suas mãos na pia e se encarou no reflexo do espelho, sorrindo. Respirou fundo e cravou a faca no início do pedaço da testa, cortando até em cima do olho esquerdo e recomeçando o corte abaixo do mesmo, indo até na frente do lóbulo esquerdo, sentindo uma dor imensa e angustiante, mas a ignorou e sorriu em êxtase ao ver o sangue escorreu em seu rosto. Repetiu o processo na testa, mas desenhava aleatoriamente como se estivesse esculpindo uma máscara toda trabalhada em seu rosto. Mordendo o lábio completamente excitada, Anne fez mais alguns desenhos na sua bochecha direita e parou, ofegante. Lambeu lentamente a faca sentindo o gosto de ferrugem e suspirando de prazer, direcionando a mesma para sua boca e fazendo um leve sorriso de cinco centímetros de cada lado. Afinal, se não podia sorrir, faria isso na marra. Pegou a faca e lambeu mais de seu sangue, a largando na pia quando terminou. Suspirou e saiu em passos rápidos e firmes até seu quarto por uma última vez, memorizando o velho e descuidado cômodo em que dormia. Pegou a roupa que tinha separado na cama e vestiu uma camiseta preta com uma caveira com duas espadas atravessando seu crânio fazendo um "X", e uma calça jeans preta com rasgos, e colocou seu costumeiro All Star de couro preto. Nunca se importou com o que vestia, mas dessa vez seria diferente. Agora ela estava se arrumando para matar, para fazer vingança contra aqueles que a trataram como lixo. Quebrou a janela e pulou no chão, pegando duas foices negras e detalhadas que seu irmão tinha na garagem para usar nos treinos de armas que fazia em outra cidade. Com um sorriso diabólico, invadiu a casa com facilidade e marchou em silêncio ao quarto do seu irmão. Arrombou a porta e socou sua face, fazendo o garoto acordar em um salto. Quando viu quem era, Marcos grunhiu de ódio e tentou acertar um chute em seu rosto, mas sem sucesso. Dessa vez, Annebeth não apanharia para ele. Segurou sua perna e a torceu, ouvindo o forte estralo dos ossos se partindo e o fazendo gritar de dor. Esmurrou sua cara até ficar roxa e parou. Queria maltratá-lo mais. E iria se vingar dele da pior maneira possível. Gargalhando insanamente, o jogou no chão e prendeu seus braços e pernas, separando uma da outra. Agora ele iria ver a dor que ela sentiu por todos esses anos de estupro, causado por ele. Pegou uma das foices e a posicionou no seu braço direito, cortando lentamente a carne e vendo o sangue jorrar, tendo uma excelente visão de seu osso e músculos. Anne amou a sensação, adorou os gritos de desespero e dor que seu irmão dava. Gargalhando, repetiu o processo no outro braço, sentindo-o se debater embaixo de sí. - Calado. - o repreendeu com raiva - Está só atrapalhando minha diversão. - Annebeth... - gemeu de dor, gritando para ela parar. Mas não iria. Não agora. Sorriu friamente, o olhando com desdém. - A partir desse momento, meu nome será Queen Of Death. Entendido? E terminou de rasgar o braço, vendo mais sangue jorrar e ela morder o lábio, excitada com a cena. Se virou para pegar a outra foice que estava atrás de sí e sentiu uma dor aguda no seu ombro. Virou a cabeça bruscamente e viu que seu irmão tinha enfiado uma tesoura no mesmo com a boca. Rosnando de ódio e ira, a enfiou em sua barriga sentindo o líquido escarlate manchar suas roupas e um gemido sofrido escapar dos lábios do garoto. Encarou seu irmão por dois segundos, e levantou a outra foice, olhando dentro de seus olhos. - No use escape from death, she will always find you. E enfiou com força a foice em seu crânio, vendo o garoto parar de se mecher imediatamente. Ouviu um barulho atrás de sí e desviou a tempo da faca que seu pai estava segurando. Anne riu ainda mais, cortando rapidamente suas pernas em um único movimento. - No use escape from death, she will always find you. Tchau papai! E mergulhou com ira sua arma em seu peito. Olhou para sua mãe, que encarava a cena estática e com medo. - Agora pareço uma aberração, mamãe? - ironizou revirando os olhos. A mulher agarrou uma arma pequena que eles possuíam em casa e mirou na menina, mas quase desmaiou ao ver que ela não estava mais lá. Viu tudo vermelho e uma profunda dor em sua barriga, vendo a lâmina ensanguentada da foice rasgar tudo lentamente. - No use escape from death, she will always find you... - repetiu a frase lentamente, enquanto puxava devagar a arma fazendo a mulher berrar e sentir uma quantidade enorme de sangue jorrar daquela área. Sorrindo, Annebeth a jogou no chão já sem vida e saiu da casa com as duas foices, entrando na floresta densa. Mas parou quando viu aquela figura novamente em sua frente, a olhando. O gigante homen estava acompanhado com mais três garotos sujos de sangue, e um deles era um menino de jaqueta laranja e máscara branca. Anne corou fortemente ao olhar para ele e desviou o olhar, sentindo seu coração acelerar. Respirando fundo, olhou para a criatura, que a estudava. Por um momento, Annebeth sorriu verdadeiramente enquanto andava na direção deles, sentindo que de agora em diante nunca mais seria aquela menina frágil e medrosa. Categoria:Terror Categoria:Creepypasta